Moi ? Fragile ? Nooooooon !
by Miss Darkqueen
Summary: Lucie menait une vie des plus horribles. Jusqu'au jour où elle se retrouve aspirée dans le monde de Diabolik Lovers. Venez vivre cette aventure trépidante !
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteur : aucun personnage à part l'héroïne ne m'appartient. Wesh.

 **Prologue**

Salut ! Je m'appelle Lucie Coulit, j'ai 16 ans et je suis lycéenne ! Meilleure élève de ma classe, de surcroît. Intello, moi ? Nooooooooon... Bon peut-être un peu. Beaucoup. Ok, je suis une grosse intello ! Se qui fait que je suis... comment dire ? Rejetée ? Oui, je crois que ce terme décrit parfaitement la situation. Bref. J'ai les yeux bleus, de longs cheveux noirs d'ébène, je suis grande et j'ai une taille assez fine. Je sais que vous vous marrez depuis tout à l'heure à cause de mon nom de famille. Je le sais, tout les gens le font. « Eh, coulis de merde, viens ici ! ». J'ai l'habitude. Les moqueries. Les insultes. Les menaces. Les coups. Que j'en parle ? Hors de question ! Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses ! Enfin...

Je rentrais chez moi après une journée de cours, seule, comme d'habitude. Je passais la porte et entendis ma mère m'appeller. Elle était assise dans le canapé à regarder la télé.

\- Chérie, tu peux faire la vaisselle s'il te plaît ?

\- Pas maintenant, je suis fatiguée...

\- Tu crois avoir le choix ? Va faire la vaisselle, tout de suite !

\- Mais...

\- Sinon, tu ne mange pas, c'est clair ?!

Je me traînait à la cuisine, de mauvaise grâce. Quand j'eus fini, je montais faire mes devoirs. À peine j'eus fini que j'entendis :

\- Lucie ! Viens faire à manger, dépêche-toi !

\- J'arrive !

Je descendis, épuisée, mais j'y allais tout de même car je savais ce qui m'attendais si je ne le faisais pas. Quand nous eûmes manger, j'allais me doucher et mis ma chemise de nuit. J'entendis la porte d'en bas s'ouvrir et se fermer. Encore des "clients" de ma mère. Elle est prostituée. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle choisisse de les recevoir à la maison... Comme d'habitude. J'ai vraiment une vie de merde. Bref. Je fus soudain prise d'une furieuse envie d'aller au WC. Comme par hasard, les toilettes se trouvaient en bas et je n'avais pas de pot de chambre. N'ayant pas le choix, je descendais le plus discrètement possible et me faufilais dans les toilettes. Quand j'eus fini, je sortais silencieusement. Malheureusement pour moi, je me fis repérer par ma mère qui me hurla :

\- Lucie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas descendre quand je reçois des clients ! Remonte dans ta chambre !

\- C'est ce que je comptais faire avant que tu me crie dessus ! On ne m'aurais même pas remarquée si tu l'avais fermé !

Le "client" de ma mère me reluqua de haut en bas avant de dire :

\- C'est pas grave, qu'elle reste. Une de plus ne sera pas de trop.

\- Non ! Elle n'est pas comprise dans le prix !

\- Je paierai plus alors.

\- C'est non ! Elle n'a pas l'âge !

\- Et je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je remonte dans ma chambre !

\- Oh non, tu reste là ! Tu vaux plus que ta mère !

\- Je m'en fiches !

Je courais dans ma chambre et fermais la porte à clé. Comme si le traitement que je recevais au lycée n'était pas suffisant, il fallait aussi qu'un vieux dégueulasse veuille me violer ! Pour me changer les idées, je sortis mon ordinateur portable et regardais mon animé préféré : Diabolik Lovers. C'était la scène où Kanato demandait à Yui de devenir une poupée de cire. À ce moment, quelque chose se produisit. Tout devint noir. Ce fut le néant. Et la fin de ma vie pourrie.

 **Et voilà ! Fin du prologue ! J'espère que ça vous as plu ! À + mes louloutes !**


	2. Chapitre 1

Note de l'auteur : aucun personnage à part l'héroïne ne m'appartient.

 **Chapitre 1**

Je me réveillais dans une salle remplie de poupées de cire habillées en mariées. Cette salle, je la connaissais. Au début, je n'y croyais pas. Jusqu'à ce que je vois Kanato étrangler Yui.

\- Hé ! Lâche la !

Il la lâcha se retourna et me regarda.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Lucie, enchantée.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- À vrai dire, j'en sais rien moi-même. J'étais tranquille devant mon ordi et là, pfiout ! Trou noir ! Et je me suis réveillée ici.

\- D'accord, eh bien va t-en !

\- Pour aller où ? Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterri ici !

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Ça, c'était Ayato. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la mise, mon héros ! Rêvez pas, je lui dirais pas en face.

\- Cette fille est apparue au milieu de la pièce et elle ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée là.

\- Eh bien, eh bien ! Nous n'avons qu'à la gardée comme Planche à pain et nous nourrir d'elle !

\- Bonne idée, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

\- Oh ! Vous ne demandez même pas mon accord ?! Et si je ne veux pas ? Vous m'embarquez et c'est tout ?

\- Exactement ! T'as tout compris !

Il me prit sur son épaule comme un sac à patates et me porta au manoir, Yui et Kanato sur les talons.

\- Eh ! Mais lâche moi, Baaka !

\- Dans tes rêves !

Je soupirais et cessais de me débattre, puisque de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien. Arrivés au manoir, il me posa enfin par terre.

\- Il était temps ! Fous moi la paix, Teme !

\- Qu'est-ce dont que ce raffut ?

Reiji. Je m'y attendais un peu.

\- Cette fille va vivre avec nous.

\- J'ai pas donné mon accord pour ça, il me semble !

\- La ferme, Baaka !

\- Je ne suis pas idiote, je suis la meilleure de ma classe !

\- Il suffit ! Cessez donc cet insupportable boucan ! Puisqu'elle va vivre avec nous, elle dormira avec Yui !

\- Mais...

\- Estime toi heureuse de ne pas dormir au grenier !

Je n'avais rien à répondre à ça. J'avais à ce moment une seule préoccupation.

\- Je n'ai pas d'habit - Je... Je veux bien t'en prêter...

Ça, c'était Yui.

\- C'est vrai ? Merci !

\- Bon, alors c'est réglé !

Yui m'emmena à la chambre. Exactement la même que dans l'animé. J'avais toujours du mal à croire ce qui m'arrivais. En plus, dans la vraie vie, je trouvais les garçons de Diabolik Lovers carrément mignons. Le seul que je n'aimais pas, c'est Laito. Ce sale pervers !

\- Dis, Yui, ça te dérange si je me change maintenant ?

\- Oh, non, non, vas-y.

\- Tu as quoi comme vêtements ?

\- Tiens.

Elle me tendis sa valise. Il y avait pas mal de fringues à mon goût, j'hésitais. Finalement, j'optais pour un tee-shirt rose, une veste en jean, un mini-short en jean et une paire de tennis noires. Le tee-shirt était un peu juste au niveau de la poitrine, mais le reste m'allait comme un gant.

\- Ça te va bien !

\- Merci Yui ! Tu sais, je sens qu'on va devenir de grandes amies !

\- Moi aussi ! Ça ne me fera pas de mal après tout ! Surtout quand on voit avec qui je vis !

\- C'est sûr !

Nous décidâmes de descendre faire un tour dans les jardins. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Au bout d'un moment, nous sommes rentrées et nous avons croisé Subaru au détour d'un couloir.

\- Eh ! C'est qui elle ?

\- Elle, elle a un prénom ! Je m'appelle Lucie !

\- Demande à Ayato !

\- Euh...

Nous sommes reparties sans lui accorder plus de temps. Nous sommes entrées dans la chambre où Laito était assis sur le lit, attendant sûrement Yui pour lui sucer le sang. Il parut agréablement surpris quand il m'aperçu. _Attends... Agréablement ?_

\- Oh là, oh là... Que nous ramène-tu Bitch-chan ?

\- Euh... Je... Eh bien...

\- Tout sauf une pute que tu peux utiliser à ta guise, sale pervers.

\- Elle a du caractère ta copine, Bitch-chan ! Ça me plait.

\- Euh...

\- Dans tes rêves, Teme ! Tu me touche, t'es mort !

\- Ouh ! Bien, alors je me contenterai de Bitch-chan !

\- Euh...

\- Dans tes rêves ! Pas aujourd'hui, Teme ! Tu la touche pas non plus ! C'est la seule et unique amie que j'ai jamais eu, alors tu la touche pas, c'est clair ?!

\- Que crois-tu, petite humaine ? Je suis un vampire, vous ne pouvez pas me résister, même à deux.

\- Il se passe quoi là ? Planche à pain ! J'ai soif !

Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, vous avez compris qui c'est.

\- Ayato ! Tu tombes bien, ça nous en fait une chacun, parfait !

\- Mais !

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester que le pervers m'avait saisi le bras et attirée à lui.

 **Fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous as plu ! À + mes louloutes !**


	3. Chapitre 2

Note de l'auteur : aucun personnage à part l'héroïne ne m'appartient.

 **Chapitre 2**

\- Lâche moi, connard ! Je suis pas ta bouffe, c'est clair ?!

J'essayais de me débattre, en vain. Il me mordit à la base du cou et je me mis à hurlé comme une furie. À peine une seconde plus tard, il releva la tête et dit :

\- C'est incroyable... Je ne pensais pas qu'un sang meilleur que celui de Bitch-chan pouvais exister, mais apparemment, je me suis trompé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? C'est pas possible que son sang soit meilleur que celui de Planche à pain !

\- Et pourtant...

Il me re-mordit tandis qu'Ayato mordait Yui. Quand Laito eu fini de boire, je m'écroulais lourdement sur le sol. Je n'avais plus la force de me lever, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde.

\- Bravo, tu l'as anémiée ! Maintenant je ne peux plus goûté à son sang ! T'es vraiment égoïste, Laito !

Ils partirent en se chamaillant. Yui se précipita vers moi.

\- Lucie ! Lucie ! Bon Dieu ! Il faut que je prévienne Reiji, il saura sûrement quoi faire !

Elle parti en courant. Elle revint avec Reiji quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Hum... oui, c'est pas joli joli... Tiens, bois ça.

Il me tendis un verre rempli d'un liquide bleu. Je ne me fis pas prier et le bu d'un trait. Je m'attendais à ce que ça soit dégueu, mais c'était étonnamment doux. Je retrouvais mes forces instantanément.

\- Merci.

Il ne répondit pas et partit.

\- Dieu soit loué, tu vas bien !

Yui se jeta dans mes bras.

\- Tu sais que tu es la première personne à t'inquiéter pour moi ?

\- Ne dis pas ça, tes parents se sont sûrement déjà inquiétés pour toi !

L'évoquation de mes parents me mis les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non, c'est... c'est juste que je ne connais pas mon père et que ma mère... me considère plus comme un esclave que comme sa fille...

\- Oh je... je suis désolée ! Je voulais pas !

\- C'est pas grave.

Je pleurais vraiment cette fois-ci.

\- Après tout on choisit pas sa famille, comme on dit... On choisit pas non plus d'être fille de prostituée, ni d'avoir un nom de famille sujet aux moqueries, ni d'être une intello considérée comme un souffre-douleur...

\- Oh, Lucie...

\- Je vais prendre l'air.

Je me levais et courais jusqu'aux jardins. Je m'assis sur un banc et me mis à chanter. C'était la seule chose qui me calmais quand j'étais comme ça. J'attirais alors l'attention de Kanato. Génial, le psychopathe de service ! J'arrêtais de chanter d'un coup.

\- Tu chante bien. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Parce que ma vie est pourrie...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Bien que ce ne soit pas la personne idéale pour ça, je lui racontais tout de A à Z, passant par ma mère, ma vie au lycée et mes ressentis. Il m'écouta attentivement, ce qui m'étonna. Il ne m'interrompa pas une seule fois. C'était louche, mais en parler à quelqu'un m'avait fait du bien.

\- Dis, d'après Laito ton sang est le meilleur qu'il est jamais bu.

\- Alors si t'es venu, c'est juste pour boire mon sang, hein ? Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre.

\- Que croyais tu ? Je suis un vampire.

\- J'ai compris... Vas-y, mais n'abuse pas.

Il ne se fit pas prier et me mordit dans le cou. C'était moins désagréable que Laito, mais c'était quand même loin d'être agréable. Il eu la même réaction que Laito mais n'abusa pas autant que lui. Quand il fut parti, je me sentais néanmoins faible.

\- À ce rythme là, je ne vais pas tenir 2 jours...

Je me fis la réflexion en me dirigeant, titubante, vers la chambre. Quand Yui me vit, elle me sauta au cou.

\- Aïe ! Doucement !

\- Qui t'as fais ça ?

\- Kanato.

\- Ah... Je t'ai entendue chanter.

\- Et ?

\- Rien, juste, tu chante bien.

\- Merci...

Après ça nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Malheureusement arriva bien vite CE sujet.

\- Eh, dis-moi Lucie, tu les trouve mignons les garçons ?

\- Moi...? Enfin, eux...? Euh, c'est-à-dire... Oui, mais...

\- Ah ah ah ! J'ai ma réponse. J'ai compris, ce sujet te mets mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, un peu...

Arriva bien vite l'heure de dormir. Nous mîmes nos pyjamas et nous couchèrent. Même couchés, nous continuâmes à discuter en chuchotant. Reiji nous entenda quand même et nous dûmes dormir. Je ne réussi pas à dormir et me levais. Je me dirigeais vers la salle avec le piano. Peu m'importais que Laito me surprenne et me sermonne d'avoir touché à son précieux piano. J'entrais dans la pièce et l'observais avant de m'asseoir au piano et de commencer à jouer. Comme je m'en doutais, quand j'eus fini, je trouvais Laito en train de me regarder.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano.

\- Je joues de pas mal d'instruments, mais le piano reste mon préféré.

\- De quels instruments joues-tu ?

\- Du piano, toute sortes de guitares, du violon, du violon scelle, de la flûte et de la batterie.

Il parut surpris que je sache jouer d'autant d'instruments.

\- Je suis passionnée de musique depuis ma petite enfance.

\- Je vois.

 **Fin du chapitre ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Vous le saurez prochainement ! À + mes louloutes ^.^ !  
**


End file.
